Training with your Reflection
by ShinodaChan
Summary: Following the Tournament of Power, Caulifla seeks to learn more about Saiyan potential from Son Goku. He happily obliges and the duo head off to train, completely unaware of the events to unfold. 1/20 Update: Broly is coming.
1. Part One: Forms

_Never stop fighting until you arrive at your destined place - that is, the unique you. Have an aim in life, continuously acquire knowledge, work hard, and have perseverance to realise the great life._

\- A. P. J. Abdul Kalam

* * *

Caulifla was surprised that the first thing she saw as she flew in was a pissed off woman beating Son Goku, the strongest mortal fighter in Universe 7, with a frying pan.

The woman looked to be middle-aged, with a ponytail holding in long black hair and a toned yet curvaceous frame that left one mystified as to what truly lied beneath her robes. Of course, her personality wasn't so concealed.

"THAT," the woman yelled as she bashed Goku once more on the head, "WAS THE _LAST_ OF GOTEN'S PUDDING! YOUR OWN SON IS GOING TO STARVE BECAUSE YOU GOT A LITTLE HUNGRY!"

Goku backed away quickly and shook his hands in front of him as he desperately tried to appease the woman. "Chi-Chi, relax! It's okay! I can go buy some mor-"

Chi-Chi moved forward with ridiculous speed and slapped Goku on the cheek, sending him yelping back in pain.

"You big idiot." Chi-Chi said, sighing. "It's only sold at the annual Bon Festival. I'll have to go get it for him when it comes around again." She looked up to her husband and gave him the look of death only a wife could give. "But YOU'RE going to make it up to him. Got it?"

Goku nodded, laughing nervously before another look silenced him. "Yes, Chi-Chi. I promise."

Chi-Chi stuck up her nose and walked back into the house as Caulifla descended down, smirking and shaking her head.

"Can't avoid getting pushed around by a woman, Son Goku?"

Goku turned to face Caulifla, waving a hand. "Hey, Caulifla!" He said, grinning. "I was wondering when you'd get here!"

Caulifla scowled and landed on the ground, arms crossed. "I don't exactly have all the time in the world you know, especially with all of this nonsense going on. It's bad enough that now I have to deal with one annoying Saiyan."

Goku nodded, remembering back to the Tournament of Power. When Universe 7 had managed to win Goku had wished for the revival of all defeated universes, including Universe 6. It had taken a lot of persuasion but in the end a deal had been made: All of the defeated universes could be brought back but only if they became part of Universe 7. For some (such as Planet Sadala, of which now was under the strict supervision of Vegeta) it could be an annoyance. For Goku? It couldn't be a happier day.

"Vegeta can be antagonistic at a glance," he admitted, "But he's just a stubborn guy with a big heart. You'll get to know him soon, I promise."

Caulifla rolled her eyes and rolled her arms, sizing up the other Saiyan in front of her. Both of them were wearing their traditional combat wear and were ready to fight.

"Well then," Caulifla smirked, cracking her knuckles. "It's about time we got started now, isn't it?"

Goku grinned. "Yeah," he agreed, flying up in the air and motioning to the horizon. "Come on!" He called, "Let's go!"

The area Goku had chosen for them to fight in was a secluded area of Mount Pazou, a large clearing of rock that served as the perfect natural battlefield. The two Saiyans descended to the sounds of a waterfall, the calm trickle of water filling the air.

"So you know how Super Saiyan works, right?" Goku asked, backing up as he stared straight at Caulifla's eyes. "How to get it and control it?"

Caulifla nodded, pointing to her back. "The tingly feeling. Yeah, I know."

Goku smiled and channeled into a Super Saiyan, faint flows of yellow energy pulsating around him. Caulifla felt her pulse rising in excitement: the first step in power. It was a sign that things were only going to get better from here, much to her pleasure.

"As you know, this is a normal Super Saiyan." He said. "This is the form that almost every Saiyan transformation I use comes from and it's the reason I've been able to come so far."

Caulifla raised an eyebrow. "Almost?"

Goku nodded, grinning. "Yeah, there are forms that don't need Super Saiyan to work. For instance, when Gohan channeled his full power during the tournament he used his Ultimate state without going Super Saiyan. Other than that are a few more, including one that I think you'll love."

Caulifla balled her fists, keeping her enthusiasm in check. "I'll keep that in mind. Now, what next?"

Goku laughed. "Impatient as ever, I see." Once again he pushed his arms to his sides and channeled, this time going further as his hair spiked up and blue electricity began to spark around his body. "You should know this one too."

Caulifla scowled before pushing her own arms to her sides and concentrating. As she concentrated her own energy she let it overtake her, shouting as she became SSJ2 directly. Goku smiled as she transformed, nodding. "Seems like you do."

Caulifla grinned, creating a red sphere of energy in her palm and lifting it up experimentally. "A Saiyan beyond a Super Saiyan." She said, relishing in the increased power of the form. "But I'm not gonna be satisfied with this, it's still way too weak."

Goku threw a punch at the air, repeating for a few moments before he shook his head in agreement. "Unfortunately, yeah. In order to take the form further a Saiyan has to concentrate their energy extremely tight, a level of which is possible but incredibly rough on stamina."

On the last word he spoke Goku focused and with a loud shout pushed himself further, yellow energy soaring around him and shaking the ground. This transformation was slightly longer than the others, and as Caulifla looked with awe Goku had gone beyond SSJ2, now an even stronger Saiyan with long golden hair.

"Super Saiyan 3!" She said, flying over to him and looking at him head to toe. "So cool! The sheer power, the look...it's amazing!"

"It is." Goku replied, chuckling. "And you're right. This is Super Saiyan 3, just like I showed you at the tournament." He looked at Caulifla besides him and grinned, raising his hands at her. "Would you like to see how strong it is?"

Caulifla's response came in the form of a punch and Goku blocked it, matching Caulifla's smirk with his own. Without a moment's notice the two began sparring, flying at each other and engaging in a twirl of fists as they tried to one up the other. At one point Caulifla moved in with a blow to Goku's head only to see him fizzle out of existence before materializing right above her, arms raised in a bash that sent Caulifla tumbling into the stone below. From the truck-sized crater the impact made Caulifla flew out, cleaning her lip off with the side of her arm as they continued.

Eventually Goku stopped the fight by returning to his base form, wincing slightly as he barely missed a punch to his gut as he powered down.

"What?" Caulifla said, frowning. "Tired already?"

Goku shook his head. "Nah, it's just that there's no point in Super Saiyan 3."

Caulifla flew down in front of him and crossed her arms again, skeptical. "A form that exponentially increases your power is useless? I doubt it. Even with the stamina issues I could see it being useful."

Goku nodded, examining his arm as he spoke. "Super Saiyan 3 is powerful, that's true. It's also true that stamina is only so much of a problem, with sufficient training you can use any form without a problem. No, the issue of Super Saiyan 3 is its power. When I fought Beerus for the first time I got tossed around like a toy, the difference is that big. Super Saiyan 3 just doesn't have the strength it needs to fight at the level of a god."

Caulifla looked on, not surprised. "So you found a way to become a god." She concluded. "Vegeta explained it to us. It's a ritual, right?"

Goku raised his gaze from his arm to the female Saiyan and smiled. "Yeah. Initially I had to get energy from the five other Saiyans on this planet to be able to achieve a form on the level of a god. However," he closed his eyes and with trembling in his arms yelled as a blue aura flared into life around him, turning his hair and eyes a vibrant blue. "The power stayed with me," He continued, "and once I learned proper ki control I got the ability to control it at will. This is the result: Super Saiyan Blue."

If Caulifla had been excited at Super Saiyan 3, she was ecstatic beyond belief at Super Saiyan Blue. She gazed lustfully at the power radiating from Goku as she felt it against her skin, the difference from before impossible to tell but more than enough to validate the form.

"This is the one I want to learn." Caulifla said, taking in every portion of the state with anticipation. "This is what you're currently using after all, right?"

"In most cases, yeah." Goku replied, "Super Saiyan Blue is my primary battle form in most cases, unless I really need to tap into my power. Then, well...you know what comes next."

Caulifla flashed back to the tournament and for the second time that day felt a cold sensation along her back, one she couldn't place. "Yeah," she said, "I'm aware."

 _Ultra Instinct._ She thought. _A form even the gods can't master._

Goku grinned and returned to normal, sighing in relief. "I'll show you how to get Super Saiyan Blue soon," he said, "But first there are two techniques you have to know first: The Kamehameha Wave and the Kaioken."

Caulifla frowned but powered down to base as well, outstretching her arms. "Fine, that's fair. Your energy blast is the first one, right?"

Goku grinned. "Yeah, I learned this one a long time ago." He let himself become serious and turned to the sky as he moved his hands.

"Watch carefully, form is everything for this attack." As Caulifla looked on Goku moved his hands under his right shoulder before claspin them together in a combined fashion, his fingers bent inward as he spoke.

"Ka...me...ha...me.."

A large blue ball of power appeared in Goku's palms, spinning in place erratically.

"HAAA!"

The blue energy ball burst flew upward in a tremendous beam of light as Goku maintained his posture. The light curved, arc'd through the air and disappeared into the sky before Goku relaxed, cutting off the attack and turning to Caulifla expectantly. "Think you can replicate that after one good look?" He challenged.

Caulifla rolled her eyes and pushed Goku aside."Please. Watch and learn, geezer." She said, entering the pose Goku had held moments before. She glared up at the sky before closing her eyes and concentrating.

"Ka….me…"

A red sphere of energy sparked to life between her hands, growing exponentially as she continued the word.

"Ha...me…"

At the last second the ball doubled in size and fought to overtake Caulifla's grip, to which the female Saiyan gritted her teeth and shouted:

"HA!"

The red sphere exploded, a dark red blast soaring from its origin and into the air as it violently freed itself from containment. The wave of light flew through the air and vanished like Goku's had before, much to his satisfaction. With one final push Caulifla cut off the attack and went down on one knee, panting as she looked smugly at Goku.

"How's that for you?" She teased, hiding the wince of pain in her eye with formidable effort.

Goku smiled and clapped his hands together. "Amazing!" He said, "You're definitely a prodigy Caulifla, Cabba was right." He stopped then, putting a hand to his face in thought. "Not even a prodigy can learn the Kaioken easily, though."

Caulifla got up and stretched, yawning. "Maybe not a prodigy like you," she said,"But I'm sure I'll have no problem."

Goku looked off into the distance, an old memory coming back to him. "You're free to try." he said. "No guarantees it works at first though, and you'll have to get back your strength first." With that Goku pulled out a small pouch from one of his pockets and tossed it to Caulifla, of which she caught curiously.

"Beans?" She said, lifting one up and examining it. "How are these supposed to help? They're tiny."

"Those are Senzu Beans." Goku explained. "Very rare but very good for you. If you eat one you'll get back to full strength almost immediately!"

Caulifla tilted her head and popped a bean into her mouth, swallowed it and tested herself. Sure enough he was right, she was at back at full power. "What happens if you eat more than one?" Caulifla asked.

"Stomach aches, dizziness, death." Goku replied, clasping the back of his neck and giving her the same nervous expression he had given to Chi-Chi. "Nasty stuff, otherwise I'd eat them every day!"

Caulifla nodded, it made sense. But while the beans were cool, she wasn't about to be delayed any longer. She pointed to Goku, beckoning him on. "Come on then, big guy! You promised me the Kaioken too, let's see it!"

Goku frowned and Caulifla was surprised when a dark expression crossed his face, the first time since the Tournament that she had seen such a look from him. He was serious.

"Alright, but I'm going to warn you now so listen carefully." he said, "The Kaioken cannot be mixed with the normal types of Super Saiyan. The combined strain of having both this boost and Super Saiyan active is too much, you'll probably be killed instantly if you use it like that." With that, Goku braced himself.

 _"Kaio-ken!"_

A red burst of energy soared around Goku, lighting up around him like a Super Saiyan's aura but less disruptive. Goku turned to Caulifla and spoke as he flew around, testing his body.

"The Kaioken works by multiplying your ki for a split second, creating a new layer of 'god ki' that you can use. It isn't like Super Saiyan Blue: It's from the Kais, a different type of God." Goku raised his fist and punched it into the rockface, a large hole appearing where his fist had been. "The Kaioken is basically a boost all around: Speed, strength...even vision and hearing. I can raise it to different levels too, from x2 to x20."

"What makes it so deadly then?" Caulifla mused, looking carefully at the form. "It looks fine to me."

"Maybe to you," Goku said, "But to me it's like having a constant pain in all of my muscles. The Kaioken is incredibly stressful on the body because the god ki doesn't feel like it belongs and so it fights to get out. If you overdo it, you could die. That's why I stopped using it for so long, it was only when I achieved Blue that I could finally keep the god ki under control again, briefly."

Caulifla scoffed. "So you don't use it because of a little physical strain?" She said, "That's it? Sounds easy to me."

"If that's the case," Goku said, "go find a Kai in your Universe and learn it from them. I would teach you but it's only something a Kai can explain, it's hard to describe. You need to do special training for it too, otherwise your body won't be properly prepared."

"I can smell the bullshit in those words." Caulifla said, scowling. "But fine. I can wait if it means getting to the big one."

Goku transformed back into Super Saiyan Blue without hesitation, grinning. "That, I can help with."

Goku told Caulifla to stand in front of him as he concentrated, focusing his power into a giant blue ball above his head as she waited. He had explained to her that this was a form or another technique he had learned, one he hoped he wouldn't have to ever use again.

 _He doesn't need to remind me, I remember this._ Caulifla thought. _This is the Spirit Bomb, the same one he used against Jiren at the Tournament. Only...why is it so unstable?_

"Alright." He said finally, feeling around the base of the giant sphere with his hands. "It's ready."

"If you expect me to destroy that thing," Caulifla said with an amused look, "I could in a heartbeat. Then again, I assume nothing that unwound would be meant to attack me."

Goku froze, surprised. "You can tell it's loose too?"

Caulifla gave him a strange look, like he was crazy. "Yeah, isn't it obvious? The way the energy is randomly moving around in strips, the slight rippling of the surface...that thing would never stay in one piece if it was thrown."

Goku laughed and let the ball rise into the air and out of his hands. "Damn, you really are like me. No one else has been able to notice that before." He pointed up at the mass above him. "You're right, I'm not going to throw it at you. You're going to absorb that, all of it."

Caulifla's eyes widened. "All of it?" She repeated.

Goku nodded. "Yep."

Caulifla raised her hand to object but paused, looking again at the energy. She could feel it's aura, a warm and inviting pulse. It was packed with power too, more than she had ever felt in one space before. It was, to say the least, incredible.

"Alright." Caulifla said, rising up to the midsection of the ball. "I'll do it."

Goku pointed to the center of the ball and spoke to her from the ground. "Go into the middle of the sphere and will the energy to flow inside of you. You have to be calm for it to accept you, COMPLETELY calm."

"What about ki control?" Caulifla asked, prodding the ball.

"That comes with training," Goku explained, "You should ask Vados for that. This sphere has enough power to give you the unstable version of Blue - the red form, the one I used against you in the Tournament. It's got a punch, something you'll definitely enjoy."

Caulifla grinned. "Just what I like to hear." And with that, she entered the ball and disappeared.

The next twenty minutes were silent as Goku waited for Caulifla to gain access to the form while he trained underneath. What he hadn't told her was that once she had become a Super Saiyan God that she could theoretically use the Kaioken in any form below that, as he was doing right now with Super Saiyan 3. There was a chance, a CHANCE he reasoned that there could be something else beyond SSJ3 and he was trying to find it, punching at the air with a near maximum Kaioken active on him. He was just about to go to full when he felt an energy spike and hastily returned to normal as Vegeta flew in, landing on the ground and walking towards Goku with an angry look.

"H-hey Vegeta!" Goku said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be a fool, Kakarot!" Vegeta said, standing tall as he addressed Goku. "You know what I'm here for!"

Goku did, but he hesitated and in that millisecond Vegeta noticed the energy sphere and with realization on his face pushed himself into Goku's face, his face filled with rage.

"Kakarot, don't tell me you-"

He never got to finish. As he spoke a bright orange streak flew outward from the ball as it suddenly collapsed in on itself. The orange streak flew into Vegeta, hitting him straight in the gut as it slowed down to reveal Caulifla cloaked in the orange glow of a Super Saiyan God.

"Thanks for the motivation, _Princess_." Caulifla said before with all of her strength she kicked Vegeta in the place no man wants to be kicked. Vegeta recoiled back and Caulifla picked him up, threw him into the air and sent him flying into the distance with an energy blast all in the span of five seconds.

Goku felt sweat down the back of his neck as Caulifla confidently floated down, opening and closing her hands. "Now THIS," she said, "THIS is power. It feels limitless, no strain at all too."

Goku watched her nostalgically, remembering the first feel of the power himself. "It does," he agreed, "But it won't last for too long. Use it while you can and get it worked into your system so you'll be able to use it later."

"Of course." Caulifla said, walking forward before she paused and looked back at Goku. "Hey, uh…"

"You can repay me by fighting me at some point." Goku said, grinning. "Trust me, I don't like being taught stuff either. Feels demeaning."

Caulifla signed and nodded gratefully. "Yeah...just like school."

Goku looked at her, incredulous. "You went to school?"

"For twenty minutes." Caulifla replied. "You?"

"Not a bit."

Caulifla laughed, nodding. "Yep, that's no surprise."

It was at that moment that a rage filled, ear piercing shout resounded across the mountain and the area around it. Goku smiled ruefully as he and Caulifla turned back to where she had blasted Vegeta into the horizon, a bright blue glow shining in the distance.

"Welp." Caulifla said, walking to the edge of the stone bed before winking at Goku. "Time to knock this baby in."

With that she flew off, and Goku smiled. Not just for the fight to come, but because he was excited. Excited for how far Caulifla could go.

* * *

Author's Note: Little short story with Goku showing Caulifla some of his forms and techniques, nothing too fancy. Practice makes perfect though, and I need a ton of it!

R&R please (along with my other works if you can), and I'll see you soon.

-Caulifla


	2. Part Two: Fighting Style

_There is a difference between a fighter and a martial artist. A fighter is training for a purpose: He has a fight. I'm a martial artist. I don't train for a fight. I train for myself. I'm training all the time. My goal is perfection. But I will never reach perfection._

 _-_ Georges St-Pierre

* * *

The day Vegeta and Caulifla's big fight, she was ready to train again.

Goku had somewhat regretted watching the fight between Vegeta and Caulifla as they had gone at it the previous day, mostly because he had wanted to fight her in her new form as well. Nonetheless he looked on as Vegeta showed no mercy, fighting Caulifla as if he was hellbent on wiping her out. Goku had decided to focus on Caulifla's battle style and how she managed herself in the fight, especially against someone as strong as Vegeta. It wasn't the first time he had seen her like this, he had even fought against her himself in the Tournament of Power. Still it was good to see it from an outside view, especially when he began to notice a key flaw in her fighting style.

 _She's too reliant on speed._ He had realized, watching Caulifla literally fly circles around Vegeta as she tried to find an opening. _She needs to be faster than her opponent or she'll be left open to be comboed, she doesn't seem to have any precautions for being surprised like that._

This fact became more and more apparent as throughout the duel Caulifla was unable to gain the upper hand, always being matched and overpowered by Vegeta's superior speed and experience. At one point he almost won simply by blitzing her, Caulifla only being able to stay in by sheer willpower. When she had finally fell to Vegeta he scrutinized her before giving Goku a glare, a proud or thankful one Goku couldn't tell. Caulifla had been mad with joy after Goku revived her with a senzu, hugging and thanking him for giving her the chance to use god ki.

"It was the best time of my life," she told him, "even if I got the shit kicked out of me. Thanks for helping me out Goku, I wanna do this again!"

Goku was shaken out of thoughts as he felt an energy source rise up near him and he turned his head to see Caulifla fly down a few feet away from him. He had chosen the Lookout as their training ground this time and the stillness of the scene gave Goku a nice feeling of calm as his female counterpart approached, looking over the Lookout with her hands on her hips.

"So this is the place?" Caulifla asked, glancing around. "Seems pretty bleak."

"Yeah, it can be a little quiet." Goku admitted, smiling at Caulifla. "But that's just what we need, especially with what I have in mind for today."

Caulifla raised an eyebrow and despite her expression Goku could tell she was anticipating what he had in store for her. "Well?" she pushed. "Don't keep me waiting, Goku. What is it?"

Goku shook his head, turning his head back towards the horizon. "I can't tell you yet."

Caulifla gave him a confused look. "Eh?" she said, blinking. "Why not?"

"You'll figure it out. Take a close look, notice anything different?"

Caulifla gazed at him for a moment, taking in what could be different about the Saiyan. "The armor?" she guessed. "It's not what you usually wear."

"Right." Goku replied, looking down at himself. He was dressed in an outfit he hadn't used in a long time: Bulma's version of Saiyan Battle armor. From head to toe he looked almost exactly like he did when years previously he had trained to fight against Cell, from the white boots to the long blue jumpsuit to the yellow and gold chestplate strapped on his shoulders. Thinking about it gave him chills, he had progressed THIS much after such little time. It was incredible, impossible even. Then again, weren't Saiyans meant to do the impossible? Hell if he'd know.

"This is Saiyan battle armor," Goku explained, showing the look off to Caulifla. "At least, our universe's version of it. It's been heavily modified over the years to make it more durable and flexible but how well the suit fits each person is entirely up to them."

Caulifla leaned down and squinted at the suit, unimpressed. "Ehh...doesn't seem very menacing to me. If anything it makes you look more like those ridiculous Pride Troopers."

Goku laughed and put a hand behind his head. "It does, doesn't it?" he turned to pick up a small canister and tossed it to Caulifla. "But it's necessary for what we're going to do, so you're gonna have to wear one too."

Caulifla opened the canister after a moment of fiddling and was stunned as she looked at what came out. "This?" She said, scowling at the uniform. "You're telling me that I have to wear this trash just so we can train? What's wrong with what I usually wear?"

"Nothing." Goku responded, choosing from experience to not say anything for his own safety. "But the suit is naturally flawed in that it makes you have to get used to it and it can be hard to turn in. Because of that it makes you have to focus harder to get the same result, improving your concentration and reaction time."

After considering this and pursing her lips, Caulifla yielded. "Fine, I'll wear it." she said, motioning for him to turn around. "But if you look, _you're dead._ Understand?"

Goku blushed and shook his head rapidly before spinning to face away from Caulifla. "Y-yeah! Don't worry, I won't look."

"You better not." Caulifla muttered behind him, the sound of a zipper being lifted up filling the air. Eventually Caulifla called out, "Alright, you can turn around now."

Goku turned and couldn't help but feel amazed at Caulifla's transformation. She was wearing the standard armor with customizations for Bulma to better fit a woman, it was true. But for some reason it just seemed to match her. The way she showed off her figure as she stretched, the fierce gaze in her eyes, the dominant aura she gave off...it was beautiful, in his opinion. Sexy, even.

Caulifla caught his gaze and she dashed in front of Goku, looking up at him with cold, steely eyes. "What? Do you have a problem with how I look, Son Goku?"

Goku shook his head, his face turning red. "No way, I think it looks good. It suits you."

Caulifla looked at her hands and frowned, turning them experimentally. "Meh," she said, "It's not that bad, I guess."

"That's the spirit." Goku said, smiling. "But that's enough of that." he leaped back a few feet and put his arms to his sides, giving Caulifla a confident stare. "It's fighting time."

Caulifla grinned and she cracked her fingers as she backed up slightly, both opponents now standing a dozen meters apart. Each one looked at the other with a cocky, anticipating stare. This was something only Saiyans could understand, the rush of blood and adrenaline that came just before a battle. It was electrifying, a feeling that no matter what else was going on that this, this was the only thing that mattered: The fervor of battle.

"How do you want to do this?" Caulifla called, reaching in the back of her mind for her energy. "I can do any form you want me to, even try to tap into that Super Saiyan Blue form you're so skeptical about me learning."

Goku chuckled. "I'd love to, but maybe another time." He frowned and pressed his arms into his sides, channeling the energy. "For today, we're just going to be using one form."

"Then hurry up and tell me which one it is." Caulifla said. "I'm not getting any younger over here."

"Alright." Goku replied, closing his eyes. With a burst Goku began to shout, low at first but rising in strength as he began to transform. The Lookout began to shake slightly and Caulifla as the aura of a Super Saiyan overtook Goku, flaring up immediately and bursting into radiance as it was pushed to its limit. After a few seconds Goku's muscles began to bulge, growing in size as he shouted louder and louder until finally he stopped, relaxing as he gritted his teeth and smiled at Cauli. He was definitely getting Cell flashbacks now.

"You're familiar with this one," Goku stated, relaxing his posture. "You used it in the Tournament briefly."

"I did." Caulifla replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You told me not to bother with it, though. Why are you telling me to fight in it now?"

"It's tricky." Goku answered, testing his movement in the battle armor. "This form has multiple names. Personally, I like to call it a Third Grade Super Saiyan. You get the form by pushing your body to the absolute limit physically, your ki becoming so vibrant it bulks you up. It makes you 10x stronger but halves your speed."

"And it wears you out faster." Caulifla added, remembering their conversation in the tournament. "Because of that, it isn't worth using over Super Saiyan 2."

"Correct, but not in this case." Goku told her. "You see, the training we're going to do today isn't about strength or limits. It's about speed."

Caulifla nodded. "I'm listening."

"When I was watching your fight yesterday, you were too fixed on speed." Goku said, more of a statement than an opinion. "You kept trying to be faster than Vegeta to get the edge on him so whenever he did something that could counter that you would get knocked back. It's the same with Dyspo, that warrior from Universe 11. Being fast is a good thing but if you can't react to something you aren't expecting then you won't be able to last a minute against stronger opponents. You'll be too reliant on your strengths to overcome your weaknesses."

Caulifla tilted her head, thinking. "That makes sense." she admitted, "So by training in a bulkier form with a crappy suit you want to help me react better when I'm slower than who I'm fighting?"

"Yep." Goku answered, entering a battle stance. "I have more experience in this form so I should be able to have the advantage at the start. If you can get used to that and apply it later then you'll be on track."

"And if you don't?" Caulifla mused, putting her arms to her sides.

"Then I guess I have something to learn from this too." Goku said, smiling.

Caulifla rolled her eyes before closing them. After a moment she shouted with a fury, bulking up in the same way Goku had previously. In no time at all she was in the form as well, nodding to Goku.

"Alright." She mocked. "Let's see how fast you are, muscle man."

Goku braced himself, pushing his feet off the ground as he yelled "Here I come!" and dashed forward with incredible speed. Caulifla's eyes widened and she moved her arm in front of her just as Goku's fist struck it, the force sending a column of air around her. As quickly as she could Caulifla moved in with a punch of her own but Goku juked it, her hand flying into nothing as Goku made another move for her side. Caulifla reacted immediately by attempting to step back but grimaced in pain as the punch landed, pushing her back.

"See, right there." Goku noted, circling Caulifla. "You knew it was going to happen but you didn't react in time because you didn't have the speed advantage. Remember, I'm faster."

Caulifla nodded and Goku moved again, this time appearing behind Caulifla. Immediately Caulifla attempted to spin around and block but was once again stabbed with pain as she was hit, this time in her stomach. Goku didn't waste the opportunity and came at her with his leg, Caulifla barely moving her face out of the way before Goku's other leg sent her to her feet with a large crash. Caulifla winced but put everything she had into rolling sideways as Goku striked at her again, his punch sending a shockwave through the Lookout's floor as Caulifla flew back to a safe distance, panting heavily.

"You were right," she said, lifting her arms up and down. "This does constrict my movement a lot. I can't fight you like this."

"Exactly." Goku replied. "You have to adjust your style to accommodate, do things more in advance than you usually would. Try to get inside my head too, think about what you would do in my position."

Cauli moved to reply but jerked back as Goku came at her again, this time with an uppercut. He began attacking her rapidly, forcing her back as she attempted to read his movements.

 _Ribs, ribs, side, head..._ Caulifla thought, imagining where she would hit herself. Putting as much energy as she could into dodging she juked blow after blow until finally Goku reached an inch too far, his arm outstretched as she swerved under it. _Now's my chance!_

With all of the force she had Caulifla punched straight into Goku's stomach, throwing him back several feet until he regained his composure and skidded to a halt. Despite her exhaustion, Caulifla couldn't help but grin.

"Got you." She teased, reentering her battle stance. "Want to try again?"

Goku smiled, raising his fists. "If it's alright with you."

This time Caulifla flew forward, going for Goku's side until she backpedaled at the last second as Goku's leg skimmed her cheek. Caulifla moved to grab the leg but it disappeared just as fast as it came, forcing her into a tight spot as Goku quickly threw a punch and she lifted both arms in front of her head to deflect it, squinting as she slid across marble. When she had recovered she charged at Goku again, feinting a punch as she kicked under at his legs. To her surprise Goku jumped up and went over her, jabbing her in the back and firing a few ki blasts in for good measure. Caulifla stumbled and looked around as she regained her focus, a thick layer of smoke now hiding Goku.

 _He got me in the back so he'd go for my-_

Pushing into the ground Caulifla jumped into the air, Goku's legs barely missing her as he attempted to sweep her the same way she had tried just seconds before. She quickly took the chance to fire ki blasts of her own, breaking the smoke apart and forcing Goku on the defensive as she landed, preparing herself for a go at his head.

This was going to take a while.

…

After what must've been an hour or so of straight fighting Goku finally called things off, grinning as Caulifla collapsed on the ground and reverted to base, completely drained.

"It's hard, isn't it?" Goku asked, offering her a hand. "Took me awhile to get used to it too."

Caulifla smiled and took his hand, getting back to her feet as she regarded the other Saiyan. Despite the training he didn't look fazed whatsoever if you discounted the scuff marks and dents in his armor, all from where she had managed to hit him.

"Clearly." Caulifla replied, shaking her head in disappointment. "You're not even winded, I must've done jack all to you."

"You did way better than I was expecting, actually." Goku admitted. "Your ability to adapt and mimic what you see is really good, you read stuff just as well as if not better than me." He turned to the sole building on the Lookout and added "You didn't hurt me for a reason, though. I spent over a year training in that palace, in a room called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I've had tons of time to learn this form."

"A year?" Caulifla said, putting her hands on her hips. "Let me guess: You didn't spend an actual year inside of there? I doubt your wife would've been happy about that."

Goku nodded, smiling uneasily. "She wasn't, not with how the Chamber works. It takes you to another dimension where time is way slower in there than it is out here, to the point of which one year in there is only a day here. It's really convenient aside from the aging though that's a small price to pay though for all the practice it gives."

Caulifla took a moment to consider that, walking over past Goku to get a better look at the temple-esque building.

"Is it working right now?" Caulifla wondered aloud.

"It is, but Mr. Popo doesn't like people entering it nowadays." Goku said, sighing. "Vegeta blew it up twice to get out early so now he's really protective of it."

"Figures." Caulifla muttered, then she paused as something caught her attention. "Wait, Mr. Popo? That's what you said, right?"

"Yeah." Goku replied, tilting his head. "What's wrong?"

"We have a guy who keeps an eye on a place like this too." Caulifla said, shivering slightly as she remembered her sole encounter with the being years before. "He calls himself Mr. Yopo. He claims to be the strongest being in existence."

Goku oohed in realization. "Is that right?" He asked, frowning. "Mr. Popo does too, that's pretty weird."

"You're telling me." Caulifla agreed, shuddering.

The two fell silent for a moment as they regarded the scene, looking solemnly at the structure in the distance as they both thought.

"Hey, Goku?"

"Yeah?" Goku tilted his head down to look at Caulifla as she kept staring at the palace, hands balled.

"Could we train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" she asked, turning to look at him. "Right now?"

Goku sucked his breath through his teeth, looking above him as he considered it. "Well, I suppose…"

he started, "I guess Mr. Popo wouldn't mind so long as Vegeta isn't in there. The last time I went in though Chi-Chi got really mad at me, I brought Gohan in too after all."

"You brought him in with you?" Caulifla repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of father brings in their child to train in an alternate dimension with them for a _year_?"

"It was necessary." Goku argued, recounting his moments with Gohan in the Time Chamber. "We were in a sticky situation and he was the only one who could save us. If it wasn't for him, Universe 7 would've been erased a long time ago."

"I see." Caulifla said, putting a hand to her chin. "I don't think people would really notice if I went in, though." she thought. "Worst case I'll mature a bit, but I can pass that off people not paying attention."

Goku laughed, nodding. "The food in there sure is good." he agreed. "I suppose we can go if you want, these suits were designed to last for years and there's plenty of supplies in the chamber. You would have to keep it secret, though."

"Are you kidding?" Caulifla scolded. "You really think I would give away something as useful as this? Of course I'm saving this for myself. Although, seeing Kale in there..."

"She's not ready for it just yet." Goku said, crossing his arms. "She has some key issues too. But we'll handle that once we're out of the chamber."

"Fine..." Caulifla muttered, "Let's go."

"Alright!" Goku pumped a fist in the air and pointed towards the chamber. "The sooner we're out of that chamber the better."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Caulifla teased.

"You don't know what it's like!" Goku retorted. "It can get really intense, especially when you see what it's like in there. It gets old fast."

"I'll be the judge of that." Caulifla replied, silently putting aside the fact for later. If she was going to be in here for a year, she better get a good look at the land down below beforehand.

"Say, Goku."

"Hm?"

Caulifla stopped walking and looked to him, hands at her sides. "Do you think this is all going to work out? This whole universal merge and all?"

Goku didn't reply, his face cast down as he thought. "I don't know." he said after a while. "It should be fine for us and all the other Saiyans, but from everything I've experienced humans don't like to be surprised. When they find out there's two Earths they're gonna go nuts."

"Yeah, and if that happens…" Caulifla didn't need to finish the thought. They both knew what would happen if both Earths got destroyed.

"Well, we'll just have to be careful then." Goku decided, "And get stronger than ever so that even in if everything falls apart we'll be ready for it. Right?"

Caulifla smirked, nodding. "Right."

And with that both Saiyans made their way into the temple, ready for their year together.

…

* * *

Author's Note: As per high demand, the second chapter of Training with your Reflection is here!

I got a lot of requests recently to have some more Goku and Cauli training so I decided to look at things from a different perspective, in particular one that was highlighted in the most recent episode of Super. When thinking about combat it's always important to know your strengths and weaknesses, and if you try to cover up your mistakes instead of facing them head on you won't get anywhere. Working to improve and not to win is the key, especially if you're in such a clunky form as Third Grade Super Saiyan is. Hope people liked the Cell Arc callbacks.

Off-topic but also important stuff: First of all, thanks for all the interest in this fanfic and Succumb. I really appreciate it a lot, so much that on the 28th I'm gonna release possibly the best fivesome I can possibly write to celebrate the 5th chapter of Succumb (And oh boy, is it gonna be steamy .). But I also want to come out and ask that even if you really appreciate my work for just these two stories that you also do me a favor and take some time out of your day to look at my other works, whether they're DBZ, League or (as of recently) Nier-related. I need feedback and support wherever possible so that I can know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, especially since a lot of these fics have different approaches to them. With August coming around and some stuff starting to stack up it's gonna become harder to find time to write so being able to learn from what I've already published would be super helpful. So yeah, even if you only take a look at like one random fic on my profile page for five minutes I'd be grateful. Who knows, maybe you'll like it!

As usual, please R&R and thank you for taking an interest in my work. It means a lot, seriously.

\- Caulifla

 **7/27 Edit:** Decided to move this to Dragon Ball Super since it makes more sense here. To Strawberry the Cat - You're welcome. :)

 **12/5 Edit:** Revised this and Chapter 1. I had a lot of people complaining about how Caulifla beat Vegeta (which I agree shouldn't happen under normal circumstances) so I decided to further explain my reasoning and remove the bit about a coma. My bad guys, hopefully that makes more sense now.

 **3/10 Edit:** Updated things considering Vegeta's new form & the difference between SSG & SSB along with minor tweaks.


	3. Part Three: Finishing Blows

_Since I've started fighting it has taught me a lot about self respect, self confidence and self control._

\- Gina Carano

* * *

The flashback was one many knew, one which had struck the hearts of many universes alike: The conclusion of Goku and Jiren's first battle.

The scene starts with a slow yet dramatic pose, both warriors circling each other and waiting for their moment to strike. On the left is Son Goku, utilizing his newly gained Ultra Instinct as well as he can. On the right is Jiren, the Pride Trooper who could surpass even a God of Destruction. The two calmly face the other, neither moving a muscle as the scene pans around both in a circle.

Then, Goku moves forward.

The two combatants enter a heated battle of which the likes of which had never been seen before: A flurry of fists and punches so fast that it's as if they're the only things the two fighters are moving, the rest of their bodies suspended in time. Raw power and blue lightning sporadically arc around them, some bolts occasionally spinning off and either flying into space or slamming into the tournament stage below. The universes look on in amazement, their voices held: Who will budge first?

Just as soon as it came the moment begins to end. It's only a flash but anyone can see it: A flicker in Goku's Ultra Instinct. He knows it too, bellowing out in rage before breaking the cycle and slamming Jiren with his leg. The crowd looks on either in shock or content realization as Goku throws everything he has left into Jiren: First a dark blue Kamehameha that throws Jiren back and sends Goku arcing backwards. Then, after performing a landing onto the stage's timekeeper the clincher: A full force charge from Goku at Jiren. Onlookers watch as the two get closer and closer, Goku's final attack ramping up in speed and power until it hits in a major plume of smoke…

...and doesn't do anything. Goku has been drained, Jiren has won.

* * *

 ** _1 'Day' after Goku & Caulifla enter the Time Chamber._**

For once in his life, Goku regretted his decision to train.

Now, the issue wasn't the result of the training itself. Quite the opposite: Caulifla had advanced incredibly far in the time she had been given, reaching heights that Goku was sure would allow her to fight Vegeta at his full power, maybe beat him if she was careful. But still, Goku hadn't taught her everything and the now year older Saiyan (sporting a height growth of around four centimeters) was begging him for more in the same fashion she had done every single day in the Time Chamber. Every. Single. Day.

 _So this is what Vegeta has to deal with._ Goku thought, placing his hand against the back of his neck. _I gotta give him credit, this is hard. No wonder he never puts up with me._

"Come on, slowpoke." Caulifla teased, bouncing to and fro in the lesser gravity on the Lookout. She was still in Super Saiyan 2, her favorite form that she had loved training with in the year they had spent together. She hadn't gone down to base once during the last three months of their time inside the Time Chamber, a fact which Goku wasn't sure whether to be impressed or somewhat concerned about. "I know you've still got more left in you, especially since you held back on Ultra Instinct. Come on, don't tell me you're getting old."

Goku smiled, well used to Caulifla's insults by now. "No Caulifla, I just wanna go see my family. Call me what you will but I care about them, even if I don't show it that much."

Caulifla pouted but her eyes gave it away to Goku. The two had become incredibly close over the year and by now Goku could read her like someone could with their best friend. In this case she was doing the usual: Acting defiant and restless while really she was exhausted, ready to pass out on a moment's notice. Goku didn't even need the year to know her expression, really - He had made the same one himself too many times to count.

"Don't try to fool me. It's time for a break. Besides, don't tell me you're not planning on seeing Kale? I'm sure she's worried about you."

Caulifla lowered her defenses and sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I bet. She's probably all up in Cabba's face right now, pulling him along and all over the place while she looks for me. I just hope she hasn't destroyed half the planet by now."

"Nah, I doubt it." Goku replied, gazing up into the sky as the two made their way out of the temple. It was pitch black, a chilly winter night. Stars twinkled like miniature fireworks as Goku gazed at them, or at one star in particular: A bright orange ball not too far into the distance with a bluish-green orb circling around it.

 _Planet Sadala._ Goku thought. _Home of the Saiyans...I just wish it was the one I came from._

Caulifla caught his gaze and frowned, elbowing Goku. "Oi, don't be getting all sappy. Cabba said you're welcome anytime and we have more than enough food to keep you happy. The last thing I need is for my mentor to get depressed over something that he couldn't control."

Goku nodded, turning back to Caulifla. This was a rare moment for her, a look of genuine concern. Caulifla didn't show her softer emotions often but when she did it was obvious. At her heart, she really did care.

"You're right." Goku stretched and let out a yawn before the two made it to the edge of the Lookout. Far below the horizon stretched out around them, a lush green landscape of life. This was what they had to protect, the reason they had to train...outside of being able to fight stronger fighters, of course. And the food, the food was important too.

"I remember when I first made it here." Goku reminiscenced, an old memory floating to his mind. "I was just a kid back then, hardly any power in my body. I used a weapon my Grandpa gave me called the Power Pole to connect to here from a tower right below us. After that I climbed straight up the pole and to here." Goku laughed, remembering his first thoughts when seeing the palace. "Back then...I thought this was the best the universe had to offer. Boy, was I wrong huh?"

Caulifla gave him a weird look, one that was basically asking Goku if he had lost his mind. "The 'Power Pole'?"

"Yeah!" Goku pointed straight down so that Caulifla was looking at the underside of the Lookout. "That red stick there, that's the Power Pole."

"You were given that? And fought with it?" Caulifla considered asking but shook her head. "How did you...know what, forget it. I don't wanna know."

"Size manipulation." Goku stated, much to Caulifla's irritant. "What?"

"Nothing." With a fierce channel Caulifla shook the Lookout around them as she went into her form of Super Saiyan Blue: A dark reddish aura that highly resembled the Kaioken. The real Super Saiyan Rose, as Goku called it.

"I'm heading out." Caulifla said, taking a deep breath. "I'd love to stay but you're right, I probably have a mess to clean up back home. Those two wouldn't last an hour without me, I swear."

"Good, I'll let you go then." Goku raised his arm to wave but paused, freezing as a thought came to him. Wait…

"Alright. Cya, Son Goku." Caulifla replied, bracing her legs for flight.

"Caulifla, hold on a sec." Goku gripping her arm. Caulifla looked at him with the weird look again before she saw his eyes, her own lighting up like spotlights in the dark. "Do you want to have one more quick lesson?" Goku asked, knowing the answer. "It's a big one."

Caulifla scowled. "Of course I do, you big idiot." She pulled her arm out of Goku's grip and grinned. "What it's going to be? Fusion stuff, ki manipulation, power training?"

Goku shook his head. "The same issue you and Kale had during the tournament. The concept of finishing an opponent."

 **…**

Goku and Caulifla stood facing each other on the Lookout, each one twenty meters apart from the other. Both had gone to Super Saiyan 2 this time, neither one of them wanting to risk damaging the Lookout with any additional power.

"When you fought me as a duo in the Tournament, you combined your attacks really well." Goku said, his eyes closed. "However, when it came to finishing me off you could never quite do what was needed. Even when the two of you fused into Kefla your final weapon wasn't enough to put me down, though it did cost me the last of my stamina at the time. Originally it'd be hard to say what the issue was for you specifically, I only had the few fights to base my guess off."

"But now you have enough to know what I'm doing wrong?" Caulifla guessed. "And that's what you want to fix?"

"Yeah." Goku beckoned at Caulifla. "Imagine that I'm incredibly weak, on the last of my reserves. Try to defeat me, I won't fight back."

Caulifla tilted her head. "Really now?" when Goku didn't respond, she continued, "Well, if you insist." And focused herself, zoning out the entire world but the road between her and Son Goku.

 _He'll hear anything I throw at him, just like he did back in the Tournament and during our training. My best bet is to make a move so fast and unconventional that he won't have time to react. Something like…_

Concentrating her ki into both palms Caulifla began to jettison numerous orbs of raw ki into the air, each one travelling up several dozen meters before coming to a stop somewhere above the Lookout. She had been lucky enough to see this tactic done once before by the Universe 7 Namekian, Piccolo. If she modified his attack just a tiny bit…

"Alright, Goku! Try avoiding this!" With a violent thrust of her arms Caulifla sent over two hundred spheres of ki charging down from the sky, each one shooting towards Goku like overcharged fireballs. In the instant before all of the orbs impacted Caulifla froze all but one, stopping the rest right next to Goku's skin. A chain reaction of explosions occurred as the first energy ball made contact, setting off the rest in a large burst of light that temporarily lit up the night time sky. Caulifla raised her arm to protect her face as a billow of smoke and dust flew out from where Goku had been, lowering it when things began to clear. What she saw amazed her.

 _No way…_ Caulifla managed, not believing what she was seeing.

Not only had Goku come out unscathed from Caulifla's attack, he had prevented the explosion of nine orbs around him, each one standing by as if nothing had happened. When the smoke fully cleared Goku raised his arm, sending up all nine spheres into the sky with rapid speed. They exploded in the distance, illuminating Goku as he frowned.

"Not a bad try, you attempted to confuse me by making me assume that I had to block all of the ki blasts. You even based it on Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade." Goku lowered his arm and loosened it, returning to how he had been beforehand. "But that isn't going to work against me. Try again."

Caulifla muttered a curse as she crossed her arms, unsure of what to do next. Goku's senses were too good to be fooled, that much was obvious now. But to think he had managed to not only repel but control her attack, especially when he said he was acting as if he had next to no power left...this was definitely him for you. Son Goku, the most powerful mortal in Universe 7.

 _Not for long._ Caulifla entered her battle stance, watching Goku carefully. _If tricking him doesn't work then I'm gonna just have to overpower him directly. If he has no stamina there's no way he can dodge an assault forever, especially if I put all the power I've got into it._

Not giving him any warning this time Caulifla flew forward, blitzing towards Goku with her first attack already in mid swing. With as much power and agility as she could muster Caulifla let everything she had out at Goku, blurring as she attempted to land a single crucial blow on her mentor. But try as she might it was no use, for each attack she threw Goku seemingly dodged just in time to avoid it without even the slightest bit of contact. Still, Caulifla put everything she had into her attempts before combining her strikes with ki techniques, massive plumes of smoke beginning to rise up all over the Lookout as Caulifla threw everything she had at Goku. She wasn't about to give up, no matter how long it took!

 **…**

On her last attack Caulifla practically dove off the Lookout, thankfully being caught by Goku before her momentum could send her plummeting down to the surface. If she had been tired before leaving the chamber then she was as good as dead now. Her limbs were jelly, her blood was practically frozen...it was unlike anything she had felt before. Goku had told her about the limit of her limit but to hear about it and experience it were two different things. The only thing left were her senses, her eyes dancing with black dots as Goku laid her down gently and looked over her. She could tell he was content, even if he didn't look like it. She had practically killed herself trying, after all - you couldn't ask a Saiyan for more than that.

"You improved beyond my expectations in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Caulifla." Goku admitted. "And I'll be honest: I had already raised my expectations higher because of that. But even if you become the best fighter you can be both in mind and body there are still things you'll still be missing, basic mistakes that could topple even the strongest of Gods. One of those flaws is holding you back and has been for the past half hour."

Caulifla concentrated on Goku's face, willing the black specs in her vision away. His eyes were dead serious, the look in them telling her that everything he was about to say was the best conclusion he could come to. If she didn't listen now she'd be the biggest idiot in the universe.

"You're holding yourself back on purpose."

Caulifla started at him, not hearing it the first time. If there had been any retort sitting in her throat it had died the moment he had spoken, there was just nothing she could think to reply to that. What even WAS that?

"You're holding yourself back on purpose." Goku repeated, making sure Caulifla heard him. "Something in your mind is preventing you from throwing the final punch no matter what, even if it means losing the most important battle of your life. Because of that, and only that you can't seem to finish me off - the motivation is missing. Do you know what that is?"

Caulifla didn't know how to respond. Never, NEVER once in her life had she hesitated killing someone. It was as if in this one situation, this one brief moment a wall she had never had to walk past had forcefully asserted itself in her mind, blocking her final action at a moment so brief she couldn't even detect it. It was crazy, ridiculous even...how could someone like her, a battle-lusted Saiyan with a particularly aggressive mentality not be able to kill?

"The answer is pretty simple, really. It makes sense that you haven't had to deal with this yet since you've always been at the top of the pyramid, always keeping Kale and yourself safe from any real harm. Even in the Tournament you know deep down that you wouldn't be killed, that reassurance made sure you could never truly unlock that last bit of hesitation inside of you."

"What hesitation, Goku?" Caulifla managed, choking on her words. She has told him during their training in the Time Chamber to never give her a Senzu until she wanted one but she had never expected something like this. It was pure hell, the only thing that left her refusing to budge was pure pride and curiosity.

"Your love for anyone extremely close to you." Goku replied, tapping her slightly on the head. "You can't kill anyone you love."

Once again, Caulifla failed to hear what Goku had said. Deep down though something must have heard it because a creeping chill of doubt starting to fill her body, be it because of her realizing the truth or of her slowly sliding towards unconsciousness.

"You see, the last thing any of us want to do is kill someone we don't want to. That's a given." Goku motioned behind him and towards the distance. "For instance, I would have a hard time killing Chi-Chi, Goten or any of my family. The idea of doing it...even I don't think I could manage it easily. That's where you're getting stuck, you have so much care for someone that you unconsciously continue to refuse to deliver the final blow over and over again. If you could get past that then you would be able to kill me, at least in this form. I don't doubt your abilities, but without your spirit in it you just can't finish the job."

It made sense. Back in the Tournament of Power there had been plenty of hesitation from both Kale and Caulifla to kill Goku, especially when they had the chance as Kefla. It wasn't a matter of if they could or not at the time - even if the rules said they weren't allowed to that wouldn't have stopped them. It was only their appreciation for the Saiyan teaching them and helping them get closer together as a team that held them back, a wall of remorse that would never budge. And now, after training under Goku for a year inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber...the wall had only gotten stronger. To Caulifla, killing Goku would be like killing Cabba - Nearly impossible, with only one possible trigger.

Unless they hurt Kale, Caulifla thought, I can never finish them. That's the only way it'll ever happen.

"There will come a time where you'll have that final hesitation removed." Goku said, as if reading her mind. "I don't know when or how, but it'll come. When that time happens you need to remember the exact moment, that feeling of pure hatred and betrayal. If you can do that, then you can finish off anyone, even me. That's the key - having your one true trigger pulled. Until that happens you'll never be able to come close to hurting the ones you love."

Caulifla wanted to respond. She wanted to tell Goku that he was right, that she could only do it if Kale got hurt. She loved Kale, not just as a sister but as her closest friend in the world. She knew everything about Kale, even that she had feelings for her. Caulifla wasn't sure if she could return those feelings, but she could return her love. Beyond everything they were sisters, inseparable. Caulifla would destroy reality itself before she would let someone lay a finger on Kale, even if it costed her everything. That was how much she cared for Kale, that was how much she mattered to her. And just as she wanted to tell Goku that she could feel her concentration slipping, her mind retreating back into itself. She was going to black out, the fatigue and shock was just too much for her to handle.

"I'll get you home." Goku promised, scooping Caulifla up into his arms. "I know the last thing you'd want is a senzu, even now. Just remember what I said and take it to heart. Motivation is a powerful force for a fighter, possibly the most important of them all. If you have that then you can do anything, even if it seems impossible. Don't forget that, Caulifla."

And with that Caulfila's eyes closed and she ventured into the dark, wondering just one thing.

 _So what is your trigger then, Son Goku?_

 **...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm back, and possibly with one of my best chapters yet.

 **Long story short: School and anime happened. I'm sorry, my fault.** A lot has been on my mind lately, especially when it comes to what I want to major in for college (I think I know now, thankfully). I've also been doubting myself a lot since my last story, I've been wanting to improve my writing through making fanfics but what's the point if my fanfics aren't good enough to read in the first place? That and a lot of stuff has been troubling me up until now. However, now's not the time for sad stories or apologies - You guys have been waiting for a long time and I'm here to deliver!

 **This isn't the last part, don't get fooled by the title or ending.** Caulifla's fine, she's unconscious in her own bed right now. Saiyans recover pretty well so knowing her she'll probably be yelling at Goku within a few days, this time with Kale alongside her. I've been meaning to dive more into Kefla, maybe now's the time I finally do it. For right now I'll say this: I was very, VERY happy with how they handled Caulifla and Kale during the Tournament. Some may hate those two but honestly I could care less, I love them with a passion. If I ever resume doing smut the first one will probably be about one of them. Either way, Part Four will come sometime in the near future, most likely over my break (so sometime around the 20th maybe). **I have a bunch of stories I need to resume and a bunch of stories I need to create but I'll be prioritizing this one first - not just because I like Caulifla and Kale, but because you guys seem to love the story too. So bear with me, we're gonna be in for the long haul!**

Oh, and as a side note: **I apologize to those who were put off by the beginning of Part 2.** I went and modernized both Parts 1 and 2 to make them better (including removing the coma bit and giving some better explanations to why Vegeta lost) so I hope you'll forgive me for that. I will probably make more fun of Vegeta in the future but I won't stoop as low as I did before, promise.

So until the next part (or when I post/update any of my other stories) I'll see you later. If I'm not back before the Holidays, have a good December.

\- Kefla (formerly Caulifla)


	4. Part Four: Fusion

_"Fusion is really fucking cool, don't quote me."_

\- Kefla is Perfection

* * *

A week had passed and the time was around once again: _TRAINING DAY!_

The week since Caulifla and Goku had exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber together had been one of the worst times of Caulifla's life. She had been bored - very, VERY bored. It was painful, the knowledge that something awesome would be happening at the end of the week but you had to FUCKING WAIT. Fuck, it got on her nerves. She understood why humans hated Mondays now. Fucking, fucking Mondays. But no more, today was the day. Saturday, TRAINING TIME.

"GOKU!" Caulfila scanned the Lookout, flying in as fast as she could. "Oi, VEGETA! Old people! I didn't wait a week for you two to be lazing around on your old man asses!"

From right next to her a voice spoke, quiet but confident. "Cauli, I don't think they're her-"

"Hush, Kale." The sisters landed on The Lookout and Caulifla glared at her prodigy, hands on her hips. "They'll be here, you don't tell me otherwise."

Kale sighed, nodding her head. "You're right, sis. My bad."

Kale hadn't changed much since the Tournament of Power had ended - that is, not much to Caulifla. To everyone else Kale had become something much, much different from the reserved little Saiyan she had once been. Ever since she had learned to control her power Kale had practically been infused by it in both body and soul, becoming a more bold and outgoing person who made it clear that she gave no fucks. Of course Caulifla had fawned over this incredibly hard (especially when Kale went after Cabba) but a master was a master - If Cauli didn't keep Kale up to high standards then who would? Hence Caulifla had to keep her down - sometimes.

Kale glanced around, her stride glowing with enthusiasm. "So this is the place he taught you all that stuff? It seems pretty small."

"Nah, there's another place." Caulifla motioned to the inside of the temple. "Room in there, dilates time. That isn't important right now though, not for what we have planned. You got the Potara?"

"Right here." Kale tossed Caulifla her earring. "Can't break them this time, not unless we get the Supreme Kai more battle footage for him to watch."

"Oh please," Caulifla rolled her eyes, "As if that's hard."

Kale moved to respond but was interrupted as before them Goku popped into existence, holding down a pissed off Vegeta between himself, Cabba and a very exhausted Shin.

"Please Vegeta, calm down." Shin managed, gasping for air. "It's only for an hour."

Vegeta (who had somehow been gagged) muffled off a long string of what could only be curses, to which Goku laughed at. "Oh relax, it'll be fun!" The group then noticed Kale and Caulifla, to which they collectively sighed with relief. All except Cabba.

"Kale, I-"

"CABBA!" Kale practically flew into Cabba, pinning him down and giving him a huge bear hug before slapping him clean across the face. "You asshole, where have you been? I was looking for you all day yesterday!"

"What does it look like?" Cabba motioned besides him to Vegeta. "I had to wait for Vegeta to lower his guard. VEGETA, Kale! Even then it took all three of us two hours to restrain him for today. He really, really hates this idea."

"Well screw him." Caulifla scowled, moving her face down so that it was eye to eye with Vegeta. "If he was a REAL Saiyan and a real MAN he'd be itching for a rematch with me, even if it meant doing it as a fusion."

She didn't mean it, if she was being honest. Despite everything Caulifla had against Vegeta he had turned out to be a great help to Planet Sadala, especially to Cabba and Kale. The dude was a prick, that much was obvious - but he was a smart prick and a great leader. In fact it made her feel sort of bad for taking advantage of him back when she had first obtained Super Saiyan God, it was like she had taken his pride and beaten it with an electrified whip. Still, banter was banter and if Caulifla had learned one thing it was that the more pissed off Vegeta was, the stronger he'd fight.

Vegeta surprised her, though. Instead of his usual response (which would consist of muffled cursing, struggling and potentially a punch to Shin's face) he relaxed, shaking his head.

 _Score one for the big guy._ Caulfila mused. _Saving his anger for later, I like it._

The boys released Vegeta, who gladly took the opportunity to free himself from his restraints.

"Let's get it over with." He said, glaring at Shin. "The last thing I need is to experience this for any longer than I need to."

Shin nodded, giving Vegeta and Goku their matching set of Potara.

"Just be careful." Shin reminded them. "Don't want what happened in the Tournament to happen to the planet."

"Of course not!" Goku slapped Shin on the shoulder, grinning. "We'll be just fine, I promise. No extreme destruction or anything."

Shin glared at him, this was the last thing he had wanted to hear. "You're _sure_?"

Goku nodded. "Mhm, positive!"

"Alright, have fun." Shin looked over one more time at the Potara, shook his head and flew off into the distance.

The Saiyans watched him leave, counting down the seconds. When he was out of sight Goku sighed in relief.

"Okay," Goku said, relaxing. "He's gone. Now we can go."

Cabba stepped forward, confused. "Sorry, go where?"

"Well, we can't fight here." Kale said, looking down at the Earth below. "It'd be too dangerous. So, we decided to go to the safest place in the universe."

Caulfila smirked, cracking her knuckles. "And that place is that shortstick's home: The Sacred Planet of the Kais."

...

"You sure this is okay, Elder Kai?" Goku called. The Saiyans had Instant Transmissioned to the planet and were now almost ready to duel things out, so long as they had permission.

"What, do you think I'm an idiot?" Elder Kai replied, "Go ahead, I don't care! Majin Buu already blew up this area, no point in trying to preserve it like a national treasure or any crap like that. Just don't tell Shin!"

"We won't!" Goku promised. "Have fun with your reading!"

From his vantage point Elder Kai smiled, patting the large stack of magazines right next to him. Today was a good day.

"Finally." Caulfila fumbled with her earring, fitting it into place. "I've had about enough with talking for today."

Goku laughed, feeling the back of his neck. "Yeah, my bad." He paused to concentrate on the earring in his hand, gazing at it. "But this is gonna be really intense, you two. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Of course we are!" Caulifla scolded, "What we we, Namekians? I've been waiting for this all fucking week since you promised me. Besides," she looked at Kale and smiled. "I've been neglecting my pupil a bit, it's time I made it up to her."

Kale blushed, she had always loved it when Caulifla cared for her. "I'm doing this for Cabba too, though." She said, her voice strong and proud. "Especially since he worked so hard to bring Vegeta here."

From the sidelines Cabba blushed a bit, flattered. "Y-yeah, thanks Kale. I really do appreciate it."

Vegeta scowled, holding his earring tight as Goku and Kale attached theirs. "Please, what rubbish. At least be a man and compliment her, you coward!"

Cabba nodded, an icy chill going down his spine. "Of course, my fault, Master. I won't do it again."

"No, you won't." Vegeta muttered, glancing at Goku. "No stupid thoughts, you hear me?"

"I know, I know." Goku rolled his eyes. "You told me last time."

And so, the stage was set: Four saiyans, soon to be two. From his position Cabba looked on, ready to see which fusion formed first. As it turned out, Kefla was faster.

"WOOHOO!" Out of a burst of green light Kefla backflipped through the air, coming down in a perfect arc. The fusion laughed, standing up and admiring herself. "Oh, I missed this. The power, the look - It is BACK!"

"Wow." Cabba muttered, looking at Kefla in all her glory. He had seen her before of course, but after the Tournament and after everything that had happened seeing her again just felt...right. It was also pretty...worrisome. Cabba decided to address this immediately, like Vegeta would want him to.

"Kefla!" Cabba called out. "Kale! Are you in there?"

Kefla turned her head, looking up at him. "Of course, dumbass! Why wouldn't I be?"

Cabba pouted but shook it off. "I know, but what I meant is - Is MY Kale still in there? The girl I hold and love because she's, uh...really great!"

 _Good grief._ Vegeta thought. _It's like he WANTS to get dumped._

Kefla paused, flustered. "Well, yeah...sort of."

"Sort of?" Cabba blurted, unable to control himself. "I mean, uh...you mean just from Kale's side, right?"

"Yeah." Kefla tested her hands, puzzled. "It's really weird. My...our feelings for you are still here, but it's all mixed up. It's like I'm a different person, which I sort of am."

"I see." Cabba sighed, hitting himself. Stupid, stupid…

"Hey, I appreciate it though." Kefla interrupted his thoughts he looked down to see her smiling, her grin cocky but her eyes soft. "You're really sweet, Cabba. Thanks for being so considerate."

Cabba moved to be shocked again but braced himself this time, standing up straight. "No problem, Kefla! Fight hard, for my sake!"

Vegeta sighed, focusing back to putting his earring on. "You pass, barely. Now be quiet, your girlfriend needs to focus."

"He's right." Elder Kai joined in, not lifting his eyes from the page he was on. "Kefla is impressive but she'll need everything for what you're about to see."

And right he was.

"Ready, Vegeta?" Goku called.

"Of course." Vegeta replied. "Let's knock some sense into that smug face of hers."

And with a second, bluer burst of light the final fusion was complete - Vegetto had arrived.

"All right!" Vegetto called, testing himself. "It's about time I got another workout in." After throwing a few kicks and punches he nodded, everything was in place. He turned to Kefla, ready to fight...only that she was frozen in place.

"What?" Vegetto called, giving a small smirk. "Surprised?"

"N-no…" Kefla managed, looking up and down at her competition. "It's just, well…"

 _He's so fucking hot!_ Caulifla shouted in their head. _I knew he'd be cool but he's just...LOOK AT HIM!_

 _I KNOW!_ Kale replied, looking at Vegetto in awe. _He's like Cabba but way, way sexier…_

 _No shit Kale, look at him! He's fucking ripped!_

 _Yeah, I'm not denying that...but what about Cabba? If we crush on those two it'll break his heart._

 _I'm not worried about that, Kale. I'm worried about how we'll be able to fight him properly when I'm turned on like this!_

Kefla backed up, shaking her head. "Sorry, uh...fusion screwed up our thoughts. Give us a second!"

Vegetto seemed confused but shrugged, deciding to take the time to practice his lightsaber technique.

 _Okay okay, how about this._ Caulifla offered, not noticing Vegetto slicing up rocks in the background. _We fight Vegetto, we just so happen to take the fight somewhere Cabba can't see us and THEN we crush super hard on him?_

 _Are you sure that would work? Kale replied. What if he comes after us?_

 _He won't come after us, he'll be way too slow! Besides if it comes down to it I'll just tell the Elder Kai he has a hidden porn magazine hidden in his armor or something, that'll keep him occupied._

 _Fine, your call. But if he gets hurt I'm putting it on you!_

"Okay, all better!" Kefla called, Vegetto panicking to disable the lightsaber as Kefla turned back to him. "We can fight now!"

"Got it!" Vegetto smiled, matching Kefla's grin with an even cockier one than hers. "Let's go, sweetheart!"

Kefla ignored the compliment as best as she could and braced herself, aiming straight at Vegetto. It was go time!

Vegetto started things off, immediately powering into SSJB. The aura he sent off was immense and Kefla laughed as the energy washed over her. "Oh now THAT's power!" she shouted, focusing herself to respond in kind. With a powerful yellowish-green glow she blasted into SSJ2, shaking the ground with power as she and Vegetto gave off immense shockwaves of energy. It brought back memories - good ones, just as Kefla had hoped.

"ALRIGHT!" Kefla finished powering up and jumped towards Vegetto, fist outstretched. "Let's see how fast you are, big guy!"

Vegetto smirked and vanished, appearing behind Kefla as she skidded to a halt. She had been juked, and not by instant transmission - he was FAST!

"How fast?" Vegetto laughed, beckoning at Kefla. "I should be asking you that question, slowpoke." He grinned until Kefla suddenly appeared above him at rapid speed, throwing down her hands and almost nailing his face into the dirt.

"Takes one to know one!" Kefla taunted, using her momentum to continue attacking her sparring partner. With a rapid set of blows and kicks she relentlessly came down on him, sparing not a single bit of energy into trying to bring Vegetto into the floor. Vegetto avoided her strikes though, relaxed and confident as he juked and swayed.

"Come on now." he said, speeding behind Kefla once again only to kick her hard into a nearby mountain. "Is that all you got?"

"NOT A CHANCE!" The mountain Kefla had crashed into imploded, the female saiyan rushing back to the fight in an instant. Charging at Vegetto she curled her fist and crashed into him at full speed before lashing out in slow, controlled reflected each one, keeping his eye out as Kefla dashed in and out of his sight in order to try and find a weak spot. Then, just as he thought she wouldn't find an opening - she did.

"BATTER UP!" Kefla called, thrusting her arms into Vegetto's back like someone would swing a bat. Vegetto skidded away, recovering quick as Kefla charged in unphased. With quick reflex he dodged her next kick, slid into the ground and came up behind her before returning the favor by hitting her back with twice the force she had to him.

Kefla flew into the ground with a huge BOOM, the force of the impact sending up debris for several meters. Vegetto didn't hesitate and sprayed the hole with ki blasts, hoping to piss off Kefla more with the extra effect. This was proven to work when Kefla blasted a dark red beam from the dust cloud that covered the crater, to which he deflected with ease.

From her vantage point Kefla panted, catching her breath. She was outclassed here physically, that much was obvious.

 _Gotta trick him somehow. Maybe…_

Kefla charged up and punched at Vegetto again, missing but taking the time to disperse a small amount of energy into the ground below her. She repeated this several dozen times, throwing a similar chain of attacks that she had earlier as she laid down more and more specks of energy - all leading away from Cabba and the Elder Kai. When she had finished she backed off to a safe distance.

"I have to admit, you're cooler than I thought you'd be." Kefla admitted, stretching. "Too bad, that won't win you anything."

"Oh really?" Vegetto smirked, crossing his arms. "And you're telling me that laying down mines would get you something?"

Kefla cursed, sparking another laugh from Vegetto.

"Come on now", he said. "You saw me deal with that one guy from Universe 11. You really think I wouldn't expect a trick like this?"

"You piece of shit." Kefla shouted, shaking her hand at him. "If you're so cocky then try your luck!"

"Say please~"

"I'm sorry, did you say something? Sounded like ' _PISS OFF_ '".

"Clever girl." Vegetto mused before casting a barrier onto himself. He stepped forward, landed on the first speck of energy...and was completely fine.

"See?" Vegetto said. "Nothing happened, the energy didn't even notice me."

Kefla smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

Vegetto paused as without warning all of the energy specks around him glowed a vibrant red before charging straight at him. He moved to shield himself further but was surprised as the energy didn't attack him but trap him, encasing the fusion inside a small red bubble. For all intents and purposes Kefla had caught him.

"Nice job." Vegetto said, "You forced me inside a bubble. But how exactly do you think that's going to work on me?"

"Good question." Kefla replied, messing with a small ball of energy in her left hand. "How about you figure that out for yourself? I don't feel like explaining myself to old geezers."

Vegetto rolled his eyes and let down his shield. Nothing happened at first and he experimented with the bubble's durability, finding it to be stronger than he had expected. But what confused him wasn't whether it was to trap him it was-

 _THAT!_

Without warning a furious amount of red lightning filled the bubble and went straight for Vegetto, hitting him directly even as he put up a barrier around himself again. The energy zapped and crackled with dangerous force, preventing Vegetto from moving as his body was wracked with pain. He grimaced as he tried to break free, noticing as he did that something was going on. The bonds were getting stronger - no, he was getting weaker!

"Figured it out yet, big fella?" Kefla teased, sighing in relief as red electricity arced from the bubble and to her, going straight into the energy ball she was holding. "I'll tell you, I'll feel really good either way."

"Of course you would." Vegetto managed, struggling in his prison. "You're draining my energy to beat me by attrition."

"Bingo." Kefla grinned, enjoying the warmth from both the energy being transferred to her and being able to look at Vegetto without much concern. "I'm not strong enough to beat you yet so I'll be absorbing the energy I need. It's low, I'll admit - but then again…" she leaned forward, eyes filled with mischief. "No one said there were any rules to this fight. Anything goes."

"Please." Vegetto smirked, confidence still strong despite the pain he was in. "If you're thinking that you can tip me off edge because of Vegeta's pride then you're wrong - in fact, that just gave me an idea."

"Oh?" Kefla tilted her head, mimicking innocence. "What could it be? Don't tell me the big guy is gonna cut me in half with that fancy lightsaber of his."

"No, but props to you for seeing that." Vegetto tightened his arms and focused, concentrating. "I'm thinking...about something else."

"KAIO-KEN!" Vegetto shouted, the bluish aura around him mixing with a newfound red as the aura around him swelled with power. The bubble around him pulsed, fizzled and exploded with a loud bang, cutting off Kefla's energy drain. Standing only a dozen or so meters from Kefla was Vegetto - Now with both Blue and Kaioken active.

"Really? That's your plan?" Kefla said, disappointed. "I already know about the Kaio-ken…LAME!"

Vegetto paused, mildly upset. "Wait, you're calling an ability that-"

"LAMEEEE."

"Hey now-"

"LAMMMMME."

"Will you-"

 _"Lame."_

"Oh for the love of-"

"LAME LAME, LAMELAMELAME."

Vegetto sighed, chuckling. "Fine, it's a little lame. But it still did the job."

Kefla put a finger to her mouth, pondering that. "Well...I guess? Because from my view it didn't."

Vegetto moved to respond but was cut off by Kefla channeling, shouting as she increased her power output. If the ground had been shaking when the fusions originally powered up then it was breaking apart at the seams now, rumbling with the fury of an earthquake as Kefla's voice grew louder. Red energy sparked, burned and flared around her as Kefla pushed herself to the limit and further beyond.

"LET'S...FUCKING...GO!"

With a violent explosion the area around Kefla ruptured, sending so much force out of it that from their perspective Cabba had to hold Elder Kai in place so he wouldn't fly off, managing to not look at the old man's magazines in the process. When the smoke cleared and Cabba got his view…

"Holy…" Cabba breathed.

Kefla stood in place before Vegetto, very similar to what she had been before. Her hair was still light green, her eyes were still blue and her complexion was still the same. The main difference however was the important one - Kefla had gotten considerably taller, now matching Vegetto in height. Her physical build had improved as well and adjusted for her size, leaving her about the same aside from the height. Still, something about her just seemed more...mature, to Cabba. In a good way.

"Don't get too turned on now." Elder Kai said, slapping Cabba on the knee. "You're not getting some of that any time soon."

Kefla sized herself up, whistling as she leered over at Vegetto. "Well well, looks like I got what I wanted. Anything to say, Mr. Macho?"

Vegetto seemed to consider this, rubbing his chin. "Hmmm...nah. No comment, I don't see a difference."

"Oh you piece of-" Kefla put her hands forward, a reddish-green beam emanating from her palms. "How about this, then?"

A swirl of energy blasted from Kefla, charging straight at an amused Vegetto. With one arm outstretched he held the energy in his palm, concentrating as he dispersed it.

"Nope," Vegetto shrugged, shaking his hand. "Not a thing."

Kefla scowled, frustrated. She had known this would be hard but this was ridiculous! The guy was practically invincible.

 _Hot,_ Caulifla reminded Kale. _Don't forget hot._

 _So what do we do about him, then?_ Kale retorted. _What, do you want to rip off his shirt and get so lusty over him that you'll go into overdrive trying to get on top?_

In Kefla's joined mind, an idea dinged.

 _Oh, I love this new side of you._ Caulifla thought. _Let's do it._

Vegetto watched Kefla think things through, relaxing. He wasn't particularly concerned - he had enough power in him to go toe to toe with Beerus, he could keep up with Kefla. Still…

"I'm gonna say this once," Vegetto called out, grabbing Kefla's attention. "Take it as you will. I'm not going to go any farther I'm hurting a cute girl like yourself so I suggest you give up now, I'm not into that type of thing."

Kefla raised her head, her expression hidden.

"That...type of thing?" She laughed. "Are you **serious**?"

The tone in Kefla's voice made Vegetto step back: He had heard this before, this was bad.

 _"That type of thing?"_ Kefla repeated, laughing even harder. "You know, that's really funny because when I'm through with you…"

Kefla's eyes met Vegetto, cold as steel.

 ** _"You're gonna Go for Ten."_**

 _Shit._

Kefla lunged forward like a wild cat, reaching forward in a flash. Before Vegetto could process what was happening his gi was torn in half, shredded by a claw of red energy coming from Kefla's right hand. He hadn't been hurt to his surprise: Kefla had only gone for the gi, nothing else.

"You know," Kefla said, looking Vegetto up and down. "I think it's better to take this somewhere...private."

Vegetto had never known fear. Now with Majin Buu, not with Merged Zamasu and not in having to defuse. But Kefla's voice, the layering of her threats...it terrified him.

The next five minutes were a massive chase: Kefla trying to rip Vegetto's gi to shreds, Vegetto playing defense while he worked to calm Kefla down. By the time she finally let down her assault the two of them had gone miles away from Cabba and Elder Kai, the land beneath them hidden by cloud cover.

"Alright," Kefla managed, struggling to lift her hands as they surged with energy claws, "Just one more attack. I can feel it."

"Jeez, what's gotten into you?" Vegetto juked her next attack and frowned, puzzled. "It's like you're trying to strip me, not kill me."

"That's the point, dipshit!" Kefla yelled, coming down on Vegetto with another strike. With both hands he caught her and the two struggled in each other's grip, both vying for freedom. "Ever since you fused, ever since you first smiled I've wanted nothing but to kiss your sorry ass and pound you all day and night! I'm that turned on, you fucking monkey!"

 _And we're busted…_ Kale muttered.

Vegetto let go of Kefla, pointing at himself. "Me? You want ME? A one hour fusion that exists so rarely that it's more likely for you to get struck by lightning than see me? You're serious?"

"Yes!" Kefla shouted, "What else would I fucking want. You're strong, you're hot, you're a great fighter, you probably have washboard abs and on top of it all...I appreciate you."

Vegetto couldn't believe this. "You appreciate ME? Why? I'm an asshole."

"EXACTLY!" Kefla snapped, "You're an overconfident dickweed who's usually drunk on power and likes to fuck with his opponents. I LOVE THAT! That isn't even mentioning how kind you are as a teacher, both of you. You're kind, strict, you know what's best for us and on top of it all you're always willing to give us a chance, even if it's with something as complicated as, well…" Kefla blushed, remembering what had happened a week before. "When you told me that it's hard to hurt the ones you love! And I love you, Vegetto, even if I can't have you otherwise because you're married and 45 and all that shit. So please, understa-"

Vegetto slapped Kefla, clean and hard.

"That's enough." Vegetto scolded, getting serious. "I'm disappointed in you two. You're supposed to be elite Saiyans putting your pride and heritage above all else, not some lovey dubby bullshit! And on top of it all you blew all of your energy on being horny over me instead of trying to train properly! Do you realize how angry, how pissed off that makes me as your mentor?"

Kefla bowed her head. "I do. I'm sorry."

Vegetto scoffed and looked into the distance, thinking it through. "Well, sorry isn't good enough. We both blew too much energy and are about to defuse, there isn't time to correct your mistake."

"But I don't WANT to defuse!" Kefla cried, hugging Vegetto to his continued surprise. "I want to be with you! You're so fucking hot and I won't find anyone else like this, literally! So because of that, because of that…"

And then, Vegetto raised her up kissed her.

Kefla wasn't sure how long it lasted. She only knew bliss, Vegetto's warm lips on her own. She held him and he held her, nothing else mattered in the world. It was just them and she loved it, every second.

When Vegetto finally broke things off he stared at her, his eyes soft but his mouth firm - two minds, one body.

"Improve your fusion." He ordered, "And make it last really fucking long. Zamasu could do it so you can too. Once you do, get me fused again and then we'll talk. Got it, sweetheart?"

Kefla nodded, tears rolling down her eyes. "I will. Thanks, asshole."

Vegetto laughed and cupped Kefla's face with his palm, feeling the smoothness of her cheek and the dirt it had acquired.

"That's my girl." Vegetto murmured, smiling with Kefla as the female fusion defused in a soft green light.

 _Kale…_

 _Kale…_

"Kale!"

Kale's eyes fluttered open, squinting in the light. Cabba was right above her, concern all over his face.

"Kale...thanks goodness." Cabba helped her up, raising her into a sitting position so she could see better. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kale replied, dazed from waking up. She looked around and saw Caulifla still passed out, snoring by a small fire. It was nighttime and they were the only ones out, everyone else had left. "Is Caulifla okay?"

"She's fine." Cabba promised, pointing to a bruise on his cheek. "Just tired, I think. You guys had quite a fall."

Kale tilted her head, confused. "A fall?"

Cabba nodded. "Yeah. According to Goku the two of you collapsed at the end of your fight with Vegetto and crashed into the surface before you defused. You must've been exhausted, fighting that hard."

"Y-yeah…" Kale rubbed her head, confused. Something felt...off. "Did Goku and Vegeta go home?"

"Goku went back to the Lookout to return the Potara." Cabba explained, "Vegeta went back to Sadala, wanted to make sure the King was alright. They told me to wait here with you two until tomorrow, apparently you two aren't done training yet."

"Yeah, no shit Cabba…" Kale muttered, backpedaling on her tone when she saw Cabba's reaction. "Sorry, just a little sore. Didn't mean anything harsh to you."

"It's fine." Cabba assured her. "Besides, I actually like the tone... it sort of suits you."

Kale's face went red and she hit Cabba on the shoulder, trying not to smile. "Cut it out, you're gonna make me go berserk."

"Well then...I'll handle it!" Cabba replied, adopting a hero pose. "You just leave it to me, loyal citizen!"

Kale giggled, watching Cabba make more poses. He was an idiot - but he was her idiot, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"But you know, something about that fight still confuses me." Cabba said, lowering his arms.

"Huh?" Kale tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Cabba said, "I didn't see you guys fall because you were too far away and I wanted to keep Elder Kai safe. So when they said you fell I didn't believe it at first because you two were practically uninjured. Covered in dirt but otherwise unharmed."

A memory came back to Kale and she realized what she had been forgetting. "We probably did fall, Cabba. Goku must've just given us each a senzu on the way back."

Cabba nodded, blushing with embarrassment. "Yeah, that'd explain it. Guess I looked into it too hard."

"No worries!" Kale said, nudging Cabba away from the fire. "Now go be a good trooper and get more wood, I'll watch Caulifla."

Cabba tilted his head, confused. "But we have enough wood-"

Kale gripped his shoulders and stared at him the same way Caulifla did sometimes to people who wouldn't do what she wanted. "More. Wood."

Cabba paled and nodded. "More wood!" He said. "You got it, I'll be back!" With a flash of light Cabba flew off, leaving Kale alone to the silence of the night.

"Is he gone?" Caulifla muttered, not bothering to get up. "I'm too comfy to look."

"Yep." Kale sighed and sat down, looking at her sister. "You really know how to scare people, huh?"

"You know it." Caulifla laughed. "But what I don't know is how to own up to a guy like you did back with Vegetto. That was wholesome, Kale. Good job."

Kale blushed, remembering too well. "I just did what felt right, I guess. Even if it was a little weird."

"Weird my ass!" Caulifla sighed, the lust still strong in her voice. "That was amazing! How he took us around like that, made us feel bad only to kiss us out of nowhere? That was Grade A fuckery and I LOVED it! Besides…" she smirked, glancing at Kale. "Someone sure as hell loved the ride back."

Kale rolled her eyes but knew Caulifla wouldn't buy it. Heck, she didn't buy it either. Because the last thing she had seen, the memory she had remembered...she would treasure it forever.

Because being carried home in Vegetto's arms, his smile as warm as day...that was worth fusing for.

* * *

MOM GET THE CAMERA, IT'S BACK!

 _*fanfic hype intensifies*_

You guys finally broke me - After months of focusing on other stuff (particularly trying to learn how to draw getting addicted to Darling in the FranXX) I'm returned to give you guys the compromise a lot of you want: Shipping. Now this isn't exactly you guys wanted, hence the compromise. I'll be blunt: You wanted Goku x Cauli, I'm giving you Kefla x Vegetto. I'm doing this for the following reasons:

1 - Fusions are underappreciated.

2 - Fusions are cool as hell.

3 - Kefla turned out to be an amazing character and really lived up to what fusions should be. To not reward her for that? That'd be pretty shitty to do.

4 - While Vegetto did get his showing in the Black Arc (spoilers, my apologies) it was brief and didn't live up to the hype it had in the manga. I want to give Vegetto the love he also deserves since he disappeared too soon.

5 - Goku x Caulifla has already been done well and if I were to make my story another Goku x Cauli it'd just make for competition and take away from the other Goku x Cauli fanfics.

6 - TECHNICALLY Vegetto doesn't have a wife. Something something perfect opportunity.

7 - What, you want more reasons? You're the ones who asked me for some shipping: You know exactly why you want it.

Of course the tricky thing about fusions is that due to the retcon they only last for an hour (less if we have high power forms such as Vegetto Blue or full power SSJ2 Kefla). So (and again, putting it bluntly) I'll do my best. Just keep the faith, ladies and lads - I've got a plan.

On another note I hope that you guys enjoyed the characters and how I attempted to handle them. I decided that I wanted to make it up to you guys who I wronged with having Vegeta getting his ass kicked by SSG Cauli so I added in context for that and a bit more from Caulifla's perspective in how she (and all U6 Saiyans really) respect and admire Vegeta in general. I also tried my best to portray Cabba and the 'new' Kale in how I see them changing post tournament, hoped you like them and their cute little relationship.

I don't know what I'll do next. I have a lot of stories I want to do but my motivation wavers and I have issues with my other two big stories (Fading Steps Chapter 5 needs a total rewrite because I don't like how I've done it Succumb needs a rewrite from Chapter 3 onward). Still I'll do my best and hope that you guys keep loving my work, especially this one. Stay tuned!

-Kefla


	5. Part Five: Super Saiyan 3

_Once we accept our limits, we go beyond them._

\- Albert Einstein

* * *

"Hey, I said no funny stuff!" Caulifla shouted, ducking as a Destructo Disk flew over her head. "You're cheating, old man! No fair!"

Goku smirked, casting out more and more Destructo Disks as Caulifla tried to dodge them. Ever since he had learned the technique for himself Goku had enjoyed seeing how many disks he could control at once, more recently using Caulifla as a way to determine that amount. At the moment he was at seven and preparing an eighth.

"Sorry Cauli, gotta test it out!" He laughed, chucking the 8th disk into the air and straight towards Caulifla's midsection. Caulifla cursed and jumped to dodge it before landing on one hand, adjusting her aim and pushing herself back up into the air to avoid disks 3 through 5.

"It doesn't matter how many you throw!" Caulifla shouted, sidestepping the 4th disk before blasting the 1st and 2nd. "You're not gonna scratch me!"

"Are you sure about that?" Goku shifted his hand and Caulifla spun out of instinct, her eyes widening as the 7th disk carved a path straight through where she had been.

 _Phew, s_ he thought, t _hat was clo-_

She gasped, clutching her midsection as she fell onto the ground, a soaring pain cutting across her lower body.

"Caulifla!" Goku sent the remaining disks off and rushed to her side, raising her up by her back. "Are you okay?"

Caulifla smiled, hiding the blood welling in her mouth. "O-of course, idiot. Just a scratch, that's all."

Goku ignored her, moving his hands to hers before he uncovered what she was hiding - a large gash cut straight across her stomach.

 _She didn't manage to dodge it completely._ Goku realized. _Fuck, fuck...what have I done._

"Lay still." Goku ordered, letting Caulifla's arms fall to her sides while he pressed his hands over the wound, channeling his ki. " _Heal!_ "

A bright yellow glow filled the air around Goku and Caulifla as raw ki channeled into Cauli's wounds, healing them slowly but steadily. When the healing was done Goku kept Caulifla down until he had a senzu in her mouth, noting how she wouldn't look at him.

"I'm fine now, thank you very much." Caulifla groaned, pushing Goku off of her and standing up with a wince. "Just a mistake, my fault."

Goku looked at her, thinking. "Are you sure?"

Caulifla scoffed, turning to look at her teacher. "What? Am I supposed to be hurt or something, is that the only way that I can screw up enough to get hit like that?"

Goku nodded, crossing his arms. He glared at Caulifla and she matched it, the two locking eyes until Caulifla finally gave up, sighing.

"Fine, you win." Caulifla sat down, Goku moving to join her. They were still on the 'Sacred' world of the Kais, having been training there for a few days since Vegeta had taken Kale and Cabba back to Sadala.

"I've been feeling strained ever since me and Kale defused," Caulifla admitted, "like all of my muscles are being pulled super tight. I suppose it's like your Kaio-ken technique, only it's been hitting me for the past few days nonstop."

Goku frowned. "You haven't been using the Kaio-ken though, and you've seemed healthy enough. It probably has to do with the fusion; did this happen when you and Kale first defused back in the tournament?"

Caulifla nodded. "Only briefly, since after that we got erased. It was definitely there though, just not as bad."

Goku scratched his chin. He had never had issues like this with Vegeta, not while they were Vegetto. "It's beyond me, then. Maybe we should go ask Elder Kai, he'll probably know what the issue is."

"Are you crazy?" Caulifla shot up, fiery with rage. "You expect me to stop training for even a second just because of some second hand pa-" she gasped again, collapsing into Goku's arms. Her legs felt like jelly, like she had been fighting nonstop for years.

"Okay," she relaxed, letting herself fall limp. "We can go see him."

. . .

"So that's it, Elder Kai." Goku finished, "I don't know what's wrong with her. Me and Vegeta have never had this problem before."

Elder Kai hummed, looking over Caulifla carefully. "No," he said, "You probably didn't have this issue. She does, however."

"What issue?" Goku asked, "Is she not able to fuse properly with Kale?"

"Not exactly." Elder Kai removed his potara, letting them fall into the palm of his hand. "Do you know how fusion works, Goku?"

"Well, isn't it simple?" Goku visualized it for himself. "Two people put on the Potara and fuse, increasing their power dramatically and becoming one body and mind. If they're Supreme Kais the fusion lasts forever, if it doesn't it lasts an hour unless the user is too powerful or the Potara are broken."

"Better than I expected from you, I'll admit." Elder Kai said, "But that's still too basic. Allow me to explain."

Elder Kai put a Potara in each of his hands, lifting them up to Goku and Caulifla could see.

"Fusion is the process of two souls coming together to create a new, stronger soul." Elder Kai explained, clinking the two Potara together. "When the two fusees are combined the new soul combines their personalities and bodies, forming a new 'individual' if you will. This individual carries the sum of both fusees power multiplied by tens of times, an exponential increase."

"But that's just base power, right?" Goku looked down at his palms. "Forms can further multiply that base, making it even more powerful."

"That's correct," Elder Kai said, "and that ties into why Caulifla is currently suffering. You see fusion is at heart reliant on its fusees and how they can handle it, contribute to it. If both parts of the fusion are able to support a power increase - say into a Super Saiyan - they can transcend into that state as they've both experienced it, become adapted to it per say. That's why you and Vegeta were able to become Super Vegetto back when you fought Majin Buu, because both of you had held that form before and become experienced with it."

"And that was the case too with Vegetto Blue." Goku realized, putting it together. "So a fusion is at its best not just when the two fusions are the same physically but mentally as well; their experience plays a role too."

"Exactly." Elder Kai turned to Caulifla. "Now Caulifla, tell me: What is generally your preferred form?"

Caulifla thought for a second. "Probably Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2." she replied, "I only got to use Super Saiyan God once and I dislike using Third Grade."

"Alright, let's say Super Saiyan 2 then for this Potara." Elder Kai lifted up the earring in his left hand. "Now, what is _Kale's_ preferred form?"

At this point Caulifla caught on, her face going pale. "Wait, are you telling me that I'm struggling to keep up with Kale?"

"Well, let me put it like this." Elder Kai lifted up the Potara in his right hand. "Let's say that Kale is the True Legendary Super Saiyan and that is her preferred form. When your preferred form, Super Saiyan 2 combines with Kale's preferred form, True Legendary it creates a hybrid form, utilizing elements from both of the ones it was created with. However, this hybrid form is imbalanced because it's not equal in power - There's more energy coming from the True Legendary form than there is from Super Saiyan 2. And because of this…"

"It's harder for the weaker form to keep up." Goku summarized. "Because Caulifla's form is weaker it puts strain on her to output as much power as Kale does so that the fusion can stay stable. That strain comes into full effect when they defuse, leaving her exhausted and unable to fight properly."

"That's the problem." Elder Kai stated, "Caulifla's contribution to the fusion is too weak, leaving her body maxing itself out to maintain Kefla's stability as a fusion. It's a miracle she even lasted this long in the first place."

"Well, that's good and all." Caulifla managed, gritting her teeth. "But how the heck do I even things out with Kale?"

"Super Saiyan 2 isn't a form capable of sustaining such a power gap." Elder Kai glanced at Goku. "However, if you wanted to take things further…"

"We could get you to Super Saiyan 3." Goku told Caulifla, "That should even out the scale, if at least by a bit."

"Do we have to use 3, though?" Caulifla asked, "Why not just help me learn Super Saiyan God?"

"That wouldn't work." Elder Kai replied. "In fact, it'd make the situation worse. At least you and Kale are even to a degree since you're both using versions of regular ki - imagine what would happen if you added in god ki to the mix on top of all of that! The fusion would probably be unable to sustain itself at all, there would be too much strain on both fusees to output an energy type they wouldn't have themselves."

"Alright." Caulifla managed to stand, leaning against Goku as support. "In that case, it's time I learn Super Saiyan 3."

. . .

"Super Saiyan 3 is a 4x power increase from Super Saiyan 2." Goku explained, keeping an eye on Caulifla as she stretched. "It's 400x what your base form is and it's really hard to sustain, especially if you're using it for the first time."

"So in other words," Caulifla finished stretching, relaxing herself. "this is gonna hurt like hell."

"It will." Goku admitted. "It's also a violent first transformation to a degree where you could risk blowing up yourself and the planet trying to obtain the form."

"What 'risk' are we talking here?"

"50-50 chance, if I'm being honest."

Caulifla smirked despite the pain wracking her body. "I'll take those odds."

Goku smiled. "I knew you would."

The two had decided that Goku would be close to Caulifla as she attempted the transformation to try and help her as much as possible. He had already gone into Super Saiyan 3 himself, watching Caulifla carefully through an eyebrowless expression.

"Alright," Caulifla paused, balling her fists. "What do I need to do? Just channel my energy to the max and try to break through?"

"That, and your emotions." Goku thought back to his first transformation against Majin Buu, remembering the moment. "Carry yourself forward with passion, with emotion - push yourself with all of your energy and use your heart to go even further beyond. In other words, find something you want and stick to it, no matter what. Do that and you should be able to do it."

"My feelings, huh…" Caulifla closed her eyes, focusing her attention inward. _My feelings…_

Caulifla took a deep breath, focusing herself. Then, she began.

"This," Caulifla announced, her aura flashing yellow, "is a Super Saiyan."

"And this," she continued, expanding her aura as electricity sent her hair waving upward, "Is a Super Saiyan that has gone past a Super Saiyan. Or, you could just call this a Super Saiyan 2."

Goku smiled, his arms crossed.

"What's the big deal!" he called out, surprising Caulifla. "It's just a hair change!"

Caulifla smirked, closing her eyes again. "Just wait." She called out.

She frowned, concentrating on nothing but herself.

 _All of myself...all of my feelings...everything I have to offer._

"And THIS," Caulifla said, raising her voice as she tightened her stance. "Is to go, EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!"

Caulifla pushed out her energy further, yelling in anger and determination as her power spiked. The aura around her turning a near-solid gold, sending out blinding light in all directions. The ground around her began to shake, shake and collapse; One meter, two meters and three - her power moved out like a ripple, continually sending shockwave after shockwave into the terrain as it struggled to withstand her energy.

 _My desire to become stronger, to become the strongest fighter in existence._

Caulifla pressed forward in her yelling, keeping it going strong as her power continued to rise. All around her and for kilometers around terrain collapsed, ruptured and exploded. Rivers rose up in huge waves of water, clouds were pushed away and spread out across the planet. Great bursts of energy radiated out into space and across the universe, shattering anything in their wake.

 _My appreciation and respect for all of the people counting on me, all of the people who have helped me come so far. My respect towards the team of Universe 6 and all of its members, especially Hit._

From their position on the planet, Shin and Kibito panicked as shockwaves sent up a massive earthquake, one strong enough to shake the planet itself.

"Master, what's going on?

"I don't know," Shin replied, struggling to keep his footing "But it's just like when Goku powered up against Majin Buu. Only this time it's happening on THIS planet. If it keeps up we're done for!"

Goku watched Caulifla go, carefully tracking her energy levels.

"Just a bit farther, Cauli." He murmured. "Come on, I know you can do it."

Caulifla struggled to continue channeling, her hair growing out slowly but surely. Her bones ached, her muscles screamed in pain and her adrenaline was running out - but she had to keep going.

 _My grief for not being able to match Kale properly, to be holding her back after she's come so far. My failure for not being able to be there properly as a sister and for holding her back so many times in the past. My failure to understand her and appreciate her for who she is._

By now entire continents were shifting, tectonic plates crashing against each other and shattering as landmasses were reshaped. And far, away, on Planet Sadala…

"Kale!" Cabba called out, stopping mid-fight and taking a punch to the ribs for it.

Kale winced guiltily. "Sorry, my bad. What is it?"

Cabba looked up, the nighttime sky in Sadala shining with stars.

"Do you feel that?" he asked her, "That huge energy spike?"

Kale followed his gaze, her eyes filling with concern as she recognized the energy.

"It's Caulifla" Kale managed, shocked. "She's emitting energy, even to here…"

Cabba nodded, just as worried as Kale was. He put a hand on Kale's shoulder, concentrating on the energy now coming through in strong, frequent pulses.

From his position watching Cabba and Kale fight Vegeta looked up as well, his face expectant and his arms crossed.

Caulifla fought with every bit of stamina she had left to keep going, at least until she had nothing left to give. There was no sound left except the howling of wind so loud that it made her eardrums bleed. She could feel the energy almost in her grasp, barely a hand's length away. She combed her mind, searching for one last boost of energy, one last push. Her love and care for Kale, her deep down respect for Cabba, her friends and everyone who had helped her come so far...and finally, finally...

 _My feelings towards Goku._

"YOU BIG, LOVABLE _IDIOT!_ " Caulifla screamed at the top of her lungs, the last of her energy exploding outward in a mass exodus of light and heat. The energy rampaged forward and swallowed everything in its wake with no mercy, coating the land for hundreds of kilometers around.

Goku shielded himself as energy soared past, disintegrating everything but him. For several seconds things stayed like this, electricity flashing around wildly in a world of nothing but raw energy and Goku. And when things finally subsided and Goku relaxed his arms, he couldn't be more proud of what he saw.

Floating above a huge crater Caulifla tried to catch her breath, her body feeling sore and invigorated at the same time. She raised up a hand and tried to keep it steady, watching it shake with wild energy.

"Is this…" she trailed off, smiling. She started laughing, cheering for herself as Goku flew up in front of her, a grin on his face.

"Congratulations, Cauli."

Caulifla looked at Goku in pure joy before tackling him, hugging him as tightly as he could. "Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" she moved her face in front of his, laughing again. "I could kiss you right now I'm so happy."

Goku blushed, avoiding her gaze. "Cauli, I'm not sure if that's such a goo-"

"Oh, fuck you." Caulifla scolded, slapping him. "You're such an idiot, rejecting a free kiss." She smiled, unable to contain herself. "But that's what makes you so great. Thanks, Goku."

Goku nodded, relieved. "No problem. Now, are you okay? I know it can be rough at fi-"

"Are you kidding?" Caulifla twirled and soared through the air, admiring her new speed. "I feel great! It's like I got shocked with a ki input machine that got dialed up to 11. My power is higher, my exhaustion is gone AND…" she put her fingers to her eyebrows, her expression turning smug. "I still have my eyebrows. I don't think I could've asked for anything else."

Goku sighed. "I'm glad that you're alright. Looks like the extra power was what you needed after all."

Caulifla grinned, flying to and fro as fast as she could go. She made it for about ten seconds until she finally gave out, Goku catching her in his arms as she fell. She looked up at him and smirked weakly. "See? Made it for ten seconds."

"Nine, actually." Goku corrected, "But nice try."

Caulifla rolled her eyes. "Such an idiot." She looked up at him one last time, treasuring the look on his face. "But I wouldn't ask for anyone else." she added, nestling into his chest before falling asleep.

Goku waited until he was sure that Caulifla was asleep, then he descended to the ground. The entire area was destroyed beyond belief, the crater practically making up the entire landscape for as far as the eye could see.

"You sure did a number on this place, didn't you?" Goku asked Caulifla, watching her sleep soundly in his grasp. And while still watching her he put two fingers to his head, channeled on Sadala and took them home.

. . .

"HEY, HEY WAIT!"

Elder Kai ran as fast as he could to where Goku and Caulifla had been, cursing.

"Oh, for the love of…" He turned to the sky and shook his arm. "Damn it Goku you idiot, I didn't unlock her power! Get back here!"

And on a planet very far away, Goku was relieved that he had forgotten.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Fucking hell Elder Kai, _NO ONE_ WANTS TO SEE THAT AGAIN!

Went for a shorter, more emotional type of chapter here to finally get Caulifla past the SSJ3 checkpoint. I think it turned out pretty well as a good mixture of logic (why she needed the form, how fusions work, planet gets absolutely decimated), emotion (Caulifla fueling herself to transform, everyone looking on) and progression on the Goku x Cauli ship. Remember how I said this was solely going to be a Kefla x Vegetto fic? Yeah I uh...we're doing both now. Best of both worlds.

In terms of the ship if it wasn't obvious already I tried to pull off a major character shift for Caulifla after she left the Time Chamber in Chapter 3. The idea is that she (at the very least) became really close to Goku and respects him now, even finds him lovable. To say whether she loves him or not yet...I'm honestly not sure, she's definitely got something though considering how she reacted to Vegetto. It's a little early to love though, isn't it? Oh well, I'm probably overthinking it.

I think I have my plans laid out for the next few chapters. At the moment I'm deciding on how I want to continue this story going in the long term (because we can't have her just training forever, that gets boring). But you know, I think maybe the solution is a little more perfect than I'm making it out to be. Oh well, I'll figure it out.

See you guys soon, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

-Kefla


End file.
